


Времена, они меняются

by lachance



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Road Trips, Xenophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уехать первым же поездом, первой же попуткой, да просто выйти на трассу и пойти пешком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Времена, они меняются

_And don't speak too soon for the wheel's still in spin_   
_And there's no tellin' who that it's namin'_   
_For the loser now will be later to win_   
_For the times they are a-changin'._

Позже кто-то назвал тот год нулевым. Фестивали, слоганы и годовщины — все это было в будущем, а тем апрелем только-только начал уходить страх — медленно, как волки, отступающие от егерей. Оскалив зубы, шаг за шагом, прежде чем развернуться и побежать.

В грохочущий вагон на единственной станции в бездарной глуши под мексиканской Гвадалахарой набилась, кажется, добрая сотня подростков — у кого-то происхождение читалось по лицу, кто-то выглядел совсем как человек, но резервация наложила отпечаток на всех. Одна из десятков таких резерваций по всему континенту — страшно было представить, сколько поездов сейчас мчится на запад, увозя подальше от местного злого солнца таких же, как он.

Вольтаик прислонился виском к стеклу, но сон не шел. Запах свободы должен был забивать горло и ноздри, но она совсем не чувствовалась — слишком быстро, слишком неожиданно, всего месяц назад перестали регистрировать подростков-мета, а вот их уже начали отпускать из резерваций. В никуда.

Подранный рюкзак со своими немногочисленными вещами он прижимал к животу, хотя смысла в этом почти не видел — укради сейчас кто-то все его жалкое имущество, в жизни ничего бы существенно не поменялось. Долларов двадцать выменянной у торговца мелочью, трава в коробке, пара рубашек — и все. Десять лет в Гвадалахаре мало что от него оставили, но от остальных, наверное, оставили и того меньше. В вагоне было чертовски шумно, мест, конечно, всем не хватило, так что кто-то переругивался, кое-как держась за спинки кресел и выступы в стенах, кто-то начинал спекулировать возможностью ненадолго сесть, кто-то просто пел. Все они едва знали друг друга, хотя прожили рядом чертовски долго — резервация располагала к установлению крепких связей куда меньше, чем от нее ожидаешь. По крайней мере, Вольтаик за этот десяток лет так и не завел друзей.

И вот теперь их отпустили.

Он едва понимал, куда возвращаться — от грохочущего Орлеана его отделяла половина континента, в Готэме вовсе никто не ждал, только и оставалось, что на попутках добраться до Омахи и попытаться там устроиться на сбор хлопка или скотобойню. Мысли о собственном будущем ударялись в стенки черепа — глухие, прозрачные, мешающиеся с пейзажем за окнами, с бесконечной пустыней, перебитой редкими островками сел и городов. Эти места были слабо предназначены для жизни. Для смерти — гораздо больше.

В животе урчало. Он прижал рюкзак плотнее и стиснул зубы, пытаясь отвлечься. Взгляд бессмысленно блуждал по лицам, затылкам, чьим-то вытянутым рукам, цепляя сплошь фрагменты вместо цельной картинки. Ожидалась минимум одна остановка по пути, но что будет дальше — кто знает, кроме местных кровожадных божков, к которым Вольтаик так и не смог привыкнуть.

Верующим он не был, неверующим — пожалуй, тоже. Но разобраться в путаных местных верованиях до конца так и не смог.

Мальчишку, сидящего в двух рядах от него, он заметил не сразу. Выделил из толпы и толкучки, лишь поймав яркий беззастенчивый взгляд — разглядывали его без смущения и, видимо, давно. Лицо казалось незнакомым, но в резервации он и не пытался никого запоминать — не то что верил в то, что скоро уберется из Мексики, сколько не желал признавать, что правда в ней оказался.

Мальчишка был таким же тощим и ободранным, как он сам, зато через два ряда салютовал бумажным свертком с выразительными жирными пятнами на сероватой бумаге — не то бутерброды, не то рубленое вяленое мясо, не разобрать. Вольтаик нахмурился и покачал головой, отказываясь сразу и от всего — не желал заводить связей тогда, не собирался делать этого теперь — но тот явно понял его неправильно. С победным выкриком, перебившем даже гомон толпы вокруг, он вскочил со своего места, которое, конечно же, тут же кто-то занял, и принялся пробиваться через мешанину рук и тел.

— Я еще на станции тебя приметил, — он начал тараторить, даже не успев толком приблизиться, потому его речь Вольтаик различал через слово, — такой серьезный — жуть! И определенно более голодный, чем я. Будешь бутерброд? Кофе хочешь? Держу пари, ты кофе не видел весь этот десяток лет, а у меня термос и... Друг, подвинься или убери свой чертов рюкзак, чтобы я сел к тебе на колени, тут не протолкнешься, ну.

Рюкзак Вольтаик поставил под ноги и, конечно, к остановке в Эль-Пасо уже не обнаружил его рядом с собой. Что же, он надеялся, что неизвестному вору понадобятся и рубашки в клетку, и марихуана в коробке, и потертый сборник какого-то местного поэта без обложки. Имени автора он не знал, но порой ловил себя на том, что так и крутит в голове с безнадежной ритмичностью что-то о том, что «героев ребенку старик называет, а кудри ребенка — пшеница».

А красавицы держат венки как заздравные чаши.

Что до мальчишки — тот едва не упал ему в руки, когда они сошли на пыльном перроне в Эль-Пасо, и ноги, затекшие от долгой неподвижности, подкосились, как только толпа перестала сдерживать со всех сторон. Вольтаик хмурился, придерживая его за плечи, а тот медленно выпрямился и запрокинул голову, глядя в лицо открытым, безнадежно веселым взглядом, и произнес наконец:

— И черт, совсем забыл сказать. Я Барт. Барт Аллен. Я спидстер.

*

Спидстеры в той глуши были редкостью. Слишком тяжело их поймать, слишком большие затраты требуются, чтобы потом удержать — вместо резерваций в Мексике, Латинской Америке или маленький тоталитарных странах третьего мира их обычно свозили в государственные тюрьмы для мета, где были все условия для того, чтобы запереть тех, кого запереть нельзя. Но способности Барта открылись совсем рано, ему еще не было и пяти, и потому он попал в Мексику вместе со всеми. Вольтаику и самому тогда было десять. Но он рос в Орлеане, должен был вырасти в человека белой кости, теперь же злющее солнце обуглило кожу, и он мало чем отличался от местных — разве что тем, как много молчал.

Барт же, кажется, и на секунду не мог заткнуться.

От американской границы на перекладных они отмахали добрую сотню миль, прежде чем решили наконец остановиться. Денег едва хватило на комнату в такой дыре, что становилось не понятно, зачем вообще было уезжать из Гвадалахары, но если Вольтаик это видел и понимал, то Барт...

Барт не знал о мире за границей резервации ничего.

Ему было шестнадцать, кроме Мексики он не знал другого дома, и выболтал это так легко и просто, что сложно было понять, как это происходит в его голове — не то совершенная наивность, не то сознательная болезненная откровенность. Впрочем, Вольтаик едва ли думал об этом, удерживая его в грохочущем вагоне поперек живота, и не задумывался об этом, когда в темноте пропыленного гостиничного номера Барт навис над ним на вытянутых руках и улыбнулся широко-широко, так, что эту улыбку захотелось попросту стереть ударом.

Вольтаик отпихнул его от себя и сел на постели, потирая ладонью лоб. Барта не проняло — он обнял его за спины, прижимаясь грудью, и провел носом по шее. Солнце опалило и его кожу тоже, не могло не опалить, через футболку чувствовался жар чужого тела, налитого такой энергией, что будь Барт способен продуцировать электричество — оно бы искрило в воздухе.

Но Барт не был на это способен. А Вольтаик — Вольтаик был. И его раздражение и смущение начинало потрескивать.

— Отвали, — он дернул плечом, — что ты делаешь?

Барт обнял его обеими руками поперек груди, прижался еще теснее, хотя казалось бы — куда еще. И только почувствовав, что он совершенно не возбужден, Вольтаик понял.

Шестнадцать лет. Мальчишка, выросший в стерильных условиях гетто. Кто вообще озадачился тем, чтобы рассказать ему о границах личного? О том, что такое подтекст каждого действия, о том, как толкуются намеки? Он, наверное, вовсе не умел намекать. Он бы говорил прямым текстом.

Вольтаик вздохнул. И обернулся, кое-как размыкая объятия, и повалил на постель, прижимая к себе руками и ногами. Опутывая так крепко, как только мог.

Барт повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и положил ладонь под щеку, кажется, моментально засыпая. Вольтаик закрыл глаза, вспоминая эти крошечные, тесные комнаты — двадцать-тридцать человек спали вповалку, не разделяя возраста и пола, зато разделяя постели, еду, одежду и жизнь. Два варианта — тотальная невинность и оргия, и ему повезло встретить того, кто вырос в первом сценарии.

Не удивительно, что Барту было попросту одиноко.

Проведя ладонью по обнаженной горячей спине, он прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как разум плывет от жары, а кончики пальцев от сдерживаемого электрического импульса начинают потрескивать — слишком давно не тренировался, слишком давно не пользовался силой, теперь она грозила расплескаться вокруг душным трескучим облаком, прожигая всех, кому не повезет оказаться рядом.

Барт завозился, глубоко вздыхая, потерся щекой о его грудь под футболкой. Вольтаик стиснул зубы, пытаясь утихомирить бушующее в крови электричество, но оно никак не поддавалось. Тогда он заставил себя сосредоточиться на простых ощущениях — тепле и запахе чужого тела, текстуре кожи и волос. Барт казался горячим, тонким, кажется, даже пах мексиканским солнцем — особый запах бесконечного летнего жара, долгой сиесты, маисовых лепешек, выгоревшей августовской травы.

Электричество успокаивалось, сметенное какой-то полупрозрачной, щемящей нежностью — от того более нелепой и неуместной, что большую часть времени Барт его отчетливо раздражал.

*

Барт мог бы кого угодно свети с ума, и для этого ему не нужно было прикладывать усилий. Его попросту было слишком много — спидстер, тело и разум торопятся жить, выжигая себя дотла, выжигая всех, кто случайно окажется на траектории его движения; пройдет насквозь — и не заметит, кого прожег.

Работа и впрямь нашлась быстро, так что в глуши в сотне миль от границы они планировали остаться до самой осени. Весной поля нуждались в уходе, летом всходила высокая, сочная, живая трава, требующая полива, ближе к августу начинался сбор хлопка, процесс не прекращался ни на секунду, кажется, до самого октября, чтобы замереть с первыми холодами.

С первыми холодами Вольтаик надеялся все-таки добраться до чертова Орлеана, потому что больше ему идти было попросту некуда. На что надеялся Барт, он не знал.

Руки заново, по старым следам иссекали мозоли, тело опять привыкало к тяжелой работе, но, в сущности, он занимался этим почти десять лет с тех пор, как смог удерживать инструмент, так что ничего нового в этом не было. Барт, кажется, попросту разносил пиво в единственном местном баре — тонкий, быстрый, смешливый, идеально подходящий для того, чтобы заставить местных фермеров выложить на стойку все свои сбережения. По всему выходило, что к зиме придется убираться попросту потому, что местные их возненавидят. Но пока Вольтаика это не беспокоило.

Он возвращался в тесный, пропыленный номер, ставший им на это время домом, и Барт ложился ему на грудь, вжимая своим весом в постель. Близости ему не хватало отчаянно, близости и тепла. Вольтаик обнимал его загрубевшими руками и проваливался в долгие сны, в которых всегда было жарко, тесно, удушливо — будто в каждом его сне продолжал жить мексиканский ад.

О том, как ему там жилось, Барт рассказал ближе к июлю.

Рассказал долгой, беззвездной ночью, когда они впервые за все время разливали на двоих рисовую водку, устроившись с ногами на постели. Чья это была идея, Вольтаик сам не смог отследить, будто мысль о том, чтобы попробовать, витала в воздухе. В Гвадалахаре была трава, были стимуляторы, которые местные умельцы синтезировали из всего подряд, порой удавалось достать сигареты или немного кактусовой настойки. А вот алкоголя толком не было. То есть, был, но ту дрянь, которую гнали из кактусов и колючек, пить было невозможно.

Барт тогда поставил стаканы — обычные сколотые стаканы без ручек — прямо на вытертое покрывало и разлил на двоих, рискуя облить водкой все вокруг. Вольтаик едва успел придержать их, когда стаканы начали заваливаться набок.

— Упс, — Барт ухмыльнулся, гибко потянувшись вниз, чтобы поставить бутылку на пол, — и ты снова спасаешь положение, ты просто герой дня!

— Аккуратнее, — буркнул Вольтаик, протягивая ему стакан, и ладони на мгновение встретились на стекле.

— Да, сэр, — он приложил два пальца к виску, насмешливо отдавая честь, и отсалютовал стаканом. Спиртом в воздухе воняло так, что дышать не хотелось вовсе, но, строго говоря, воняло вокруг буквально все — и старое покрывало, и отсыревшие стены, и сама потрепанная, выдохшаяся земля, на которой стоял мотель. Да от них самих разило, наверное, за милю — резервацией, Мексикой и бедностью. Стоило ли вообще волноваться из-за какого-то запаха спирта.

Первый глоток обжог горло, но второй дался легче. Разум затуманило мгновенно, затуманило так, как никогда не бывало от травы — марихуана делала все неотчетливым, мистическим, красивым до рези под веками, водка попросту заставляла мир не существовать. Сужала его до загорелого широкого лица Барта с огромными темными глазами и узкими губами — такими красными, будто он то ли искусал их, то ли накрасил.

От губ почему-то никак не удавалось отвести взгляд.

Водку они в ту ночь так и не допили. Отставив на тумбочку ополовиненный стакан, Барт лег головой ему на колени и принялся делать то, что делал лучше всего — говорить. Он рассказывал о том, как они спали на узких скрипучих постелях в комнатах на пару десятков человек, как с рассветом выходили на уборку полей, как он подговаривал кого-то из мексов, проезжающих резервацию транзитом, забрать его с собой, и как выменял однажды на свою самую приличную рубашку пластинку Боба Дилана. Совершенно бессмысленно — в его казарме не было проигрывателя, да и кто такой Боб Дилан он едва знал. Зато здесь проигрыватель был. Старый и наверняка едва рабочий, но был.

Впрочем, пластинка тоже осталась в Гвадалахаре.

— Жаль, — Барт улыбнулся, потираясь затылком о его колено, — какой пробел в образовании должно быть, а? То есть, я читал о нем, но никогда не слышал, разве что кто-то из ребят постарше принимался напевать... черт, мы ведь послушаем еще? Ведь послушаем?

Вольтаик механически гладил его по волосам, иногда чувствуя, как с пальцев соскальзывают искры электричества, и почти отстраненно отмечая, что Барту, кажется, нравится. Тот странно, текуче улыбался, прикусывал губы, ерзал и подставлялся, вжимаясь затылком в ласкающую ладонь.

Впрочем, он был пьян.

А Вольтаик автоматически покачал головой, соглашаясь, что да, конечно, послушаем. И снова подумал об Орлеане. Джаз и Марди Гра. Не совсем Боб Дилан, но чем хуже?

Наверное, ничем.

*

Реагировал он, впрочем, не только на электричество и не только пьяным. Барт в целом был таким — он велся на прикосновения, откликался на них чутче, чем на слова, да и выражать мысль предпочитал скорее касанием, чем речью. По ночам, когда он падал на постель, вжимаясь всем телом, и устраивал голову на груди, он начинал этот бесконечный разговор длиной в месяцы, разговор, который предстояло закончить лишь к такому далекому теперь октябрю.

Вел ладонями по спине, очерчивал лопатки и ребра, укладывался сверху, переплетая пальцы, или ложился под него, чтобы, глядя прямо в лицо снизу вверх, скрестить ноги на пояснице. Нет, он не молчал, трепался он тоже безостановочно, просто его можно было не слушать. Ему можно было даже не отвечать. Потому что самое главное он выражал не словами.

Пальцы на позвоночнике говорили о благодарности, губы на шее о привязанности, лодыжки, скрещенные за спиной, травили тысячи двусмысленных шуток, что до слов — их Вольтаик пропускал мимо ушей. Он пускал искры кончиками пальцев, направляя векторы электрических стрел так, чтобы они скрещивались где-то в груди яркой, щекочущей вспышкой — впрочем, никогда не причиняя вреда. Барт скалился и жаловался на щекотку. И скользил ступней по бедру — тонко, почти невесомо.

Он никогда не молчал, и его тело никогда не молчало.

Порой Вольтаик злился по ночам — злился на жар, на бесконечный треп — вербальный и телесный — на тесноту и запах пота, на невозможность выспаться, но тосковал днем так, что сводило зубы. Двоякое чувство затапливало грудь, пережимало гортань и горечью перекатывалось во рту — чувство, с которым смотришь на человека, запертого с тобой в одной комнате, чувство, что вы друг на друга обречены. Эффект попутчика оказывается сильнее границ личного. А потом тебе больше не хочется выходить.

Ни в одну из этих ночей Барт не потянулся за поцелуем, нет. Барт оставался Бартом — он перехватил его ранним пыльным утром между крошечной спальней и душевой, приподнялся на носках, проводя носом по шее, а потом вдруг зажмурился, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду. Сминая его губы своими, двигаясь слишком грубо, слишком жестко от банальной неопытности, он почему-то отчетливо дрожал — его колотило с ног до головы, на самом деле, и потому Вольтаик успокаивающе положил ладони ему на плечи.

И мягко скользнул по нижней губе языком.

Шорох, толчок, мучительная неловкость первого момента после, то, как Барт мучительно вспыхнул, отступая на шаг назад — все это отпечаталось в разуме потертой литографией, картинкой, которая грозила навсегда остаться выжженной на поверхности глаз. Впрочем, не было смысла цепляться за секунды — Вольтаик сам сделал шаг вперед, вынуждая его вжаться в стену, и помещение все еще было таким тесным, что больше шага бы на это не понадобилось.

Пальцы невыносимо привычным движением рванули вверх выцветшую до серого футболку, тело под ладонями отзывалось иначе, живее, более полно, более звучно — совсем не так, как по ночам. Если ночами касания были диалогом, то теперь диалог слился в глухой стон. И Барт застонал в поцелуй, когда Вольтаик раздвинул коленом его ноги, одновременно дергая непослушную заедающую молнию. И подался вперед, потираясь встающим членом через одежду о его ладонь.

Барт оказался очень громким, разумеется.

Удивительно, как из-за тонких, почти бумажных отсыревших стен никто не начал стучать. Наверное, эти стены просто помнили еще и не такое. Казалось, он может кончить от одних поцелуев — так податливо выстанывал что-то неразличимое, так вжимался всем телом и дрожал. Возбуждение должно было ощущаться чем-то неловким, но не ощущалось — два месяца разговоров на языке тела приучили чувствовать другого лучше, чем себя самого.

Два шага — и Вольтаик положил его на постель, и почти рванул вверх собственную рубашку, когда вдруг случайно посмотрел на часы.

— Черт, — отчетливо проговорил Барт, угадывая его мысль, — черт, черт, черт...

Хлопок, конечно, не ждал. Вольтаик стирал руки в кровь о жесткие стебли травы, изо всех сил пытаясь изгнать из тела скручивающееся внутреннее напряжение, грозящее прокатиться по полям шаровой молнией, выжигающей сухую траву. Допустить этого было никак нельзя — даже после отмены закона, мета никто не жаловал, но сдерживаться едва удавалось.

Вечером, смертельно усталый, он упал на постель, не раздеваясь, и Барт немедленно устроился рядом, положив ему голову на грудь. Вольтаик уснул почти сразу. На большее попросту не осталось сил.

*

Утро встретило дождем. Долгим дождем, в котором выход в поле становился бессмысленным — то, что не отсыреет под ливнем, рабочие будут собирать завтра по колено в жидкой грязи. Остальным остаткам урожая предстоит еще сушиться под солнцем добрых несколько дней.

В комнате было чертовски холодно — единственное окно никогда не закрывалось на ночь, и по полу струился сквозняк, пахло дождевой сыростью и влажной землей. Вольтаик осторожно встал с постели, стараясь не скрипнуть пружинами, и поморщился, ступив босыми ногами на холодный пол.

С улицы дохнуло грозовой свежестью. Насыщенный, наэлектризованный воздух хотелось пить, а не вдыхать. У грозы был свой, особенной, щекочущий запах, который он узнал бы из тысячи. Пальцы потрескивали от затаившихся разрядов. Когда в почти чистом, бледно-сером небе мелькнула первая молния, он запрокинул голову, впитывая разлившееся в воздухе электричество всем телом — эти моменты всегда были лучшими, даром что в Мексике такие сильные грозы — редкость. Это цепляло больше, чем трава, дурманило лучше алкоголя, это была часть его самого, усиленная до гротеска. Естественный, природный опиат. Грянувшего грома он почти не услышал, оглушенный.

Напряженное, пронизанное электричеством тело требовало найти самый дождливый штат в Америке и остаться там навсегда. В одурманенном разуме же мелькнул выбеленным импульсом образ Барта. Барт был спидстером. Он сам был быстрым, как разряд молнии. На негнущихся ногах Вольтаик вернулся к постели. Барт крепко спал, лежа на животе, растрепанные волосы доходили до основания шеи.

Первый разряд пришелся между лопаток.

От него Барт выгнулся всем телом, судорожно хватая воздух распахнутым ртом, и моментально проснулся.

— Что ты... — он развернулся, вглядываясь бессмысленным, остекленевшим взглядом, и попытался улыбнуться, но получилась только жалобная гримаса. — Ты в порядке?

— Я люблю грозу, — проговорил Вольтаик непослушными губами, одним коленом вставая на постель, — знаешь, как это бывает? Ток, — следующий разряд пришелся прямо в грудь, и он сосредоточился на том, чтобы вектор был направлен вниз живота, — росчерки молний, грохот грозы, — Барт ахнул, вздрагивая, и запрокинул голову, дыша часто-часто. — Ее цвет, запах и звук.

— Давно я не слышал от тебя столько слов одновременно, — даже сейчас он умудрялся улыбаться, — что такое, ты какой-то грозовой голем, питающийся от электричества? Господи, приятель, ты выглядишь так, будто опять надрался.

— Хочу тебя, — перебил Вольтаик непослушными губами, и Барт моментально осекся.

— Что?..

— Хочу.

Он реагировал на разряды чутко, остро, так ярко, что, казалось, сам должен был потрескивать от напряжения, будто мог продуцировать электричество точно так, как это делал сам Вольтаик. Тот почти не пытался применить эту способность к другим людям. По крайней мере — так. Иногда он использовал это в драке, чтобы вырубить противника, если к нему цеплялись — а цеплялись к нему постоянно. Даже для чертовой резервации мета он был слишком чужим, слишком нездешним, сломанным, неправильным, не таким.

И уж точно он никогда не думал о том, чтобы прижать одну ладонь к шейным позвонкам, вторую положить над ягодицами — а потом пустить сквозь позвоночник стрелу сияющего тока. Барт выгнулся под ладонями, почти скуля, и в грозовой полумгле его кожа казалось слепяще-белой — такой красивой, что больно было смотреть.

Его руки, казалось, были повсюду — оглаживали спину и плечи, скользили по груди и животу. Целовал он жадно, требовательно, так, будто наконец дорвался, и, возможно, так оно и было. Гроза грохотала за окнами, наливаясь силой. Вольтаик оторвался на мгновение, чтобы стащить с них обоих остатки одежды, и это тоже было новым, отчетливым, острым, чем-то, чего раньше не случалось ни с одним из них. Ток струился по ладоням, когда он неловко, почти неумело сжимал ладонью основание чужого члена — и Барт отзывался на прикосновение так, что вопрос опыта растворялся сам собой.

Сидя, Барт прижимался спиной к его груди, и свободной рукой его приходилось удерживать поперек живота. Вольтаик улыбался, прикусывая мочку уха, вбирая ее в рот, и слыша, как он чутко отзывается на это тоже — даже без всякой стимуляции.

Кончил он быстро — дернулся в руках коротким рывком и обмяк, откидываясь головой Вольтаику на плечо. Тот осторожно поцеловал его в шею, все еще дыша тяжело и загнанно, и Барт, уловив это, смазанно, шало улыбнулся, оборачиваясь.

— Хочешь, покажу фокус?

Всех сил хватило на то, чтобы кивнуть.

Рывком повернувшись, Барт лег на постель, устраиваясь между его раздвинутых ног, и посмотрел снизу вверх с широкой, невыносимой ухмылкой, от которой тянуло внизу живота.

— Смотри, — он сказал.

Когда он вобрал головку члена в рот, Вольтаик дернулся так, что Барту пришлось жестко удерживать его за бедра; когда же по гортани прошла слабая вибрация, он заскулил, сцепив зубы на ребре ладони до боли, до красных следов. Барт, кажется, понятия не имел, что именно ему нужно делать. Он неосторожно царапался и порой захлебывался, пытаясь взять в рот слишком глубоко.

Но, судя по всему, он собирался учиться быстро.

*

К августу желтую, иссушенную траву принялись собирать, стремясь успеть до первых проливных дождей. Работы теперь меньше будто не становилось, Вольтаик стирал ладони до самого мяса, но платили хорошо, а обещали платить еще лучше, если он останется на следующий сезон. Оставаться он не собирался. Переживать зиму здесь — все равно что на полгода впасть в кому, наверное. Работа бы нашлась, но к черту, просто к черту такую работу. Расписание поездов отпечаталось на стенках черепа, он начинал по времени прибытия и звуку гудков угадывать направлении каждого из них, и больше всего хотелось почему-то сорваться на запад прямо сейчас. Собрать вещи, которых за месяцы не стало больше, в один рюкзак — не такой, впрочем, потрепанный, как предыдущий, и уехать первым же поездом, первой же попуткой, в конце концов — просто выйти на трассу и пойти пешком.

Нетерпение гнало вперед так, как, наверное, могло бы гнать Барта, жадного до движения как концепции. Или стратегии. Дело вкуса.

Впрочем, они все равно уехали только с первым листопадом. Почти не обсуждая, даже толком не проговаривая то, что поедут вместе — просто не видя смысла расцеплять руки. Вдвоем было проще, чем одному. Так не было почти двадцать лет его жизни — но вот же, стало. У Барта было еще меньше вещей, чем у него, но, видимо, отсутствие личного он компенсировал простым трепом — он все еще не прекращал говорить.

Вольтаик не реагировал, просто сжимал его ладонь, когда они вставали на обочине, чтобы поймать попутку. Подбирать их соглашался мало кто, зато добрых две сотни миль они проехали со такими же сборщиками хлопка, как сам Вольтаик, в прицепе древнего дизельного грузовика, отправляющегося куда-то в Оклахому.

Распивали токайское, пели Дилана, приучались не вскрикивать, когда грузовик подскакивал на кочках, хохотали до сорванных голосов. Один из соседей оказался мета. Почему-то это делало все проще, будто если мир легко принял одного из них, то и остальных сможет принять тоже.

Его звали Мигель, он уехал из Мексики одним из последних. Они не были в одной резервации, но не отличались друг от друга ничем.

— Меня забрали еще лет в пять, — он говорил, — мама, семья... почти ничего не помню. Даже не помню город, в котором жил раньше, так какой смысл возвращаться туда теперь?

Ночь наваливалась без предупреждений — душная, темная и беззвездная. У водителя были одеяла — он раздавал их, чтобы они могли устроиться прямо на листовом железе и немного поспать. Впрочем, Вольтаик не спал. В глухой темноте он дотянулся ладонью до бедра Барта и сосредоточился на том, чтобы разряд, проникнув под кожу, скользнул до паха, ударяя короткой молнией внизу живота.

Барт охнул, прикусывая губу, и обернулся, кажется, улыбаясь — было не разобрать. И сжал его ладонь на своем бедре. Вольтаик прищурился, почему-то глупо думая об Омахе. Перегонять скот, устроиться на ферму, попытаться стать частью мира, будучи мета — почему бы, в конце концов, нет.

Мир менялся. Частью такого мира, наверное, стоило быть.


End file.
